This application relates to tool accessories and more particularly, to a switchblade type apparatus for housing such tool accessories.
Various forms of pens have been available in the market place utilizing different mechanisms for covering or hiding the writing tip of the pen so that the pen may be placed in a pocket or the like without fear of causing inadvertant marking damage to clothing or whatever storage compartment it may be placed in. Such mechanisms have included disappearing tips and other functional means for covering the writing tip. In addition, because of the nature of their sharp tips, items such as scissors, tweezers and the like have been found inappropriate to be carried by user, due to a fear of tearing one's clothes.